


Lightsaber Battle

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, but ya know, i think there was one swear word, it was so fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: What happens when you and Pietro are in the toy section and Pietro is practically a toddler in a store? Chaos ensues.---Requested by anon on my Tumblr: "Pietro and the reader having a lightsaber battle in the middle of the toy section"





	Lightsaber Battle

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun omfffff

"Target could be my second home," You marveled as you walked into the doors of the large store.

Pietro laughed. "Well, you do come here a lot."

"Because I love it!" You squealed and walked to where the one-dollar section was.

With a roll of the eyes, he put his hand on your shoulder. "That, and Tony kicks us out of the base a lot."

Shrugging, you picked up random things in the one-dollar bins. Tony does kick you two out of the base a lot, mainly because when you don't have anything to do, you annoy someone until you are entertained and come up with something to do. He's usually the easiest to annoy, not to mention that he gets annoyed really easily, and his reactions are typically the funniest.

You walked up to the nearest employee, doing like you and Pietro always do. "Excuse me, miss, where are the toasters?" You linked onto Pietro's arm. "My husband is really worried about the fact that we do not have a toaster and I'm afraid he's going to break down if he doesn't see a toaster soon," You told the girl who seemed to be a bit older.

She quickly directed you to where the toasters would be, and once she was out of sight, the two of you broke into a fit of laughter. "That was a good one. I'm really passionate about toasters," He laughed. It was almost a tradition after the many times you two have been to Target recently, asking the staff random and strange questions. Sometimes he was your son, sometimes you were a random stranger, and today he was your husband. Of course, you two were only friends, which made it only funnier.

You and Pietro walked through all the aisles Target had. You contemplated getting duct tape for a collection, storage containers because even if you aren't organized, you can stuff a bunch of things into the containers to feel more organized, and a shower curtain with a turtle on it. Because, turtles.

It was obvious Pietro was bored with your actual shopping ways, and it reminded you of having to take a toddler to the grocery store. "What, do you want to go look at the toy aisles?" You asked the Sokovian who seemed to be vibrating from not moving. His eyes lit up, and a smile spread across his face.

"Yes! Come on, let's go!" He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the kid's section. Like every other store, there were bright pink aisles followed by blue aisles.  The two of you walked down the first pink aisle, commenting on anything that stood out. 

Passing by Barbies dolls, Monster High dolls, Miraculous dolls, and an assortment of eighteen-inch dolls, Pietro pointed out every one of them. He commented that he liked seeing that Barbie was expanding and he thought it was cool, and how he hated how Monster High commercials were (and in his defense, the animation is kind of creepy). The only thing he knew about Miraculous was that there is a cat that eats a shit ton of cheese, and that there are too many eighteen-inch dolls to remember each and every brand. "But, these Littlest Pet Shop toys were the shit. We had some," He made sure to point out before getting through the third pink aisle.

You two moved into where the Lego home base was followed by all the action figures. Technically, the action figures are just dolls that have more articulation, which wasn't fair to Barbie. But after seeing Pietro express how much he loves the action figures, you couldn't ruin it by telling him they're just dolls.

" _Oh my god_ , (Y/N)," Pietro gasped as you observed the Lego sets that were based on your team.

You turned to where he stood on the other end of the aisle. "Oh dear," You chuckled, telling by his voice this would be interesting, "What is it?"

"Look, we _need_  these," He held up two lightsabers, one blue and one green. "Can we get them? Please? It will make my entire life worth it."

"Pietro," You started, laughing a little. "How old are we? We really do not need light sab-"

"Yes, we do!" Pietro argued and looked at the price. "And they aren't even that expensive."

You walked to him and grabbed the blue one out of his hand. "That's because it's made from cheap ass plastic."

Pietro put a hand over his heart and gasped loudly. "How dare you say that!" He shouted and stepped back, aiming the lightsaber at you, only a few inches away from your chest.

You closed your eyes and sighed. "Piet, please don't do this-"

"I challenge you, (Y/N) (L/N)! _If I win, you admit these lightsabers are awesome, and we buy some,_ if you win, then...well, you won't win. But you can have whatever you want," Pietro let his saber down when he was talking, then perked back up and raised an eyebrow. "Do you accept?"

You looked around to see if anyone was watching, finding that no one was. "Well, what the hell?" You chuckled and held up your lightsaber. "I accept, because I really want a nice massage."

Pietro laughed lightly before the battle commenced. The two of you tried to stay in the one aisle, but when a family came into the aisle, you two ended up getting out of the aisle and were battling in the main walkways. You were yelling small banter at each other, trying to stay away from foul language due to this being a store many families would walk into.

"You may be speedy, but you will never defeat me with my quick wit!" You shouted to your best friend, unsure if you were actually fit to win the battle. 

Pietro had a smirk on his face. "Oh, really? (Y/N), there's a reason why you help more behind the scenes, you don't fight as I do!" Pietro yelled back. He had the disadvantage of the one walking backward, but you could tell he had a plan, and that look kind of scared you.

In one swift movement, he ducked down, spun around, and stood up abruptly. He hit your weapon at the perfect angle, making it fly out of your hands and land behind Pietro, leaving you without a weapon. When you looked around to see what happened, he grabbed your hand and pulled you against him, only a few inches away from each other. You couldn't escape as he had the lightsaber wrapped around your back. "You're defenseless. Do you accept defeat now or do I have to push you away from me and actually claim my victory?" Pietro smirked.

"I will never accept defeat this easily," You smirked and acting on your instinct, not thinking, you put your hands up to Pietro's cheek and kissed him, attempting to throw him off guard and grab his weapon. You waited until you felt a reaction, which was only a few seconds in. He dropped the lightsaber and went to move his hands to your waist. You quickly released from the kiss and bent down, grabbing the lightsaber and poking his chest. "I won!" You shouted, throwing the lightsaber in the air.

Before you could catch it again, Pietro grabbed your hand like before and pulled you into another kiss. He had to admit, he was intimidated by you, but that kiss made him realize that maybe the way you two were friends was more like a couple, one that was meant to be together.

"Do we have to kick them out?" One employee asked as they watched you and Pietro give a show in the middle of the store.

Another employee laughed. "No, I think they're okay. They're married, and the man has a thing for toasters," She told her friend.

"Good, they're Avengers, and I really didn't want to tell them they had to leave."

After a minute of kissing Pietro, you both pulled back with flushed faces and smiles. You picked up both lightsabers. "We are getting these," You declared and began to walk towards the front of the store.

"What just happened?" Pietro breathed out and ran a hand through his hair as he watched you walk away, the smile not leaving his face anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
